


Bacon

by madame_meretrix (laisserais)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/madame_meretrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy weekend breakfast scene, with dogs. Written for the drabble prompt: <span class="small">[JA/JDM - AU  - "You promised you'd always be mine."]</span><br/>from lomer. Beta by lovely_lady_j.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon

* * *

  


  
**Bacon**   


  
Jensen is amazing: funny and nice and well spoken. Fucks like a champ. He’s everything Jeff didn’t even know he’d been looking for. There’s only one little problem: Bisou thinks so too.

“But you promised you’d always be mine,” Jeff says, and Bisou cocks her head. She doesn’t however, make any move away from where she’s sitting at Jensen’s feet, getting an ear massage.

Jensen laughs. “Wow, you sound like a country song.”

Jeff huffs. He steals a slice of bacon from Jensen’s plate and crunches it. Bisou wags her tail, tongue hanging out. He’s got her attention now.

“Traitors don’t get bacon. Bacon is for loyal people only.”

She sighs and gets up and puts her paws on his knee. Jeff smiles, breaks off a piece and feeds it to her. “Ha, knew you’d come back to me.”

“Dirty tricks, man,” Jensen says, taking up a strip of bacon himself. “Gotta resort to bribery, you know that’s low.”

Jeff smirks at him, but he doesn’t stop rubbing Bisou’s back. She’s got her eyes trained on the table.

“If that’s what it takes,” he says.

Jensen leans over and waggles his bacon in front of Jeff’s mouth, says, “If I give _you_ bacon, will you always be mine?”

Jeff takes a bite and says, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
